1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to endoscopes and more particularly to a combined endoscope and surgical instrument guide device.
2. Description of Related Art
Epidural or extradural hematoma is a type of traumatic brain injury (TBI) in which a buildup of blood occurs between the dura mater (the tough outer membrane of the central nervous system) and the skull. Often due to trauma, the condition is potentially deadly because the buildup of blood may increase pressure in the intracranial space and compress delicate brain tissue. Between 15 and 20% of epidural hematomas are fatal. For treating intracranial hematomas, a surgery may be performed to remove the blood mass and reduce the pressure it puts on the brain. The hematoma is evacuated through a burr hole or craniotomy.
There is a prior art endoscopic working channel for use in intracranial surgery. The endoscopic working channel comprises an inner solid tube and an outer tube. For removing intracranial hematomas, the endoscopic working channel is required to temporarily insert into the brain. Next, the inner tube is removed with the outer tube remained inside the skull during an endoscopy. However, the front end of the prior art endoscopic working channel is not capable of pivoting toward any one of north, east, south and west directions. Further, no medical instruments are allowed to insert into the endoscopic working channel.
There is a conventional surgical instrument guide device comprises a hollow base, a universal joint pivotably disposed in the base, an adjustment member through the universal joint, a catch provided within the base and contacted the universal joint, a cover having a hole, the cover being urged against the catch, and a support for stably holding the base on the skull. In a surgical operation, a medical employee may position a medical instrument using the surgical instrument guide device. Next, the medical employee may orient the medical instrument using an auxiliary device. Finally, the surgical instrument guide device is removed. As a result, the medical instrument is held in place.
A dentist may diagnose oral cavity of a patient using an intraoral camera in order to examine the conditions. The intraoral camera is a digital camera which is in data communication with a computer. Thus, a dentist may watch a monitor of the computer in order to find a solution to the patient's oral diseases. However, the front end of the conventional intraoral camera is not capable of pivoting toward any one of north, east, south and west directions. Further, the intraoral camera is not allowed to cooperate with any medical instruments.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.